Battle Scars
by Jess-a-ma-jig
Summary: Anko is in love with Iruka but, when Iruka and Kakashi start fighting during a mission will it all turn sour from there? Ok, sucky I know but hey, at least it's a summary KakashixAnko IrukaxAnko
1. Chapter 1

KakashiXAnko

A/N: Ok, I know that I rarely do Authors notes and I'm sorry about that but, I had to make one this time because this isn't actually MY story. It's my friend's story but she doesn't have a FF account and isn't allowed one so I'm putting her story up for her. She told me I had to give myself SOME credit so I'm giving myself the credit of editing it, so if there's any problems with grammar, you know why. BTW, Tenzo is Yamato's real name.

Edit: The friend who made this story now has her own account, sherbetkiss, so if you like this story visit her for more of her stories.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with this story, LITTERALLY!

Chapter 1 The Mission.

"Okay! Are you all ready?" Kakashi said from behind me. I was too absorbed in kissing Iruka. The love of my life. When we kept kissing Kakashi cleared his throat. We broke apart too quickly. I held him against me.

"Kakashi. Do you realise that when you're late we wait for YOU but when we don't want to listen, you don't wait for US?" Iruka said angrily.

"Hush baby," I whispered soothingly. I turned his face to me. I pecked him on the lips and said, "We can continue where we went off later...and more." I smiled cheekily and he smiled back. "Well in that case we better get going," he murmured in my ear. I pulled away but still gripped his hand tightly. "I love you Iruu," I told him. He smiled. "I love you Anko." I breathed out heavily. "Okay. Where are we going?" I asked back into business. Kakashi smiled. "We are going to The Village Hidden in the Grass to find an Akatsuki member and bring him or her back here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Man. Will they ever get along?

"THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE GRASS?!" Iruka shouted. _Dammit! Does he ever just accept the damn mission or does he always whinge?_ "Yes. The Hidden Grass Village. Problem?" Kakashi said indifferently. Suddenly it struck me. "Yeah...Iruka. Do you have a problem with it?" I asked puzzled. Iruka looked at us both, probably thinking are you both nuts? "You don't remember?" he sighed. We both shook our heads. Iruka moaned. "Okay. Where is Sasuke?" he said. I stifled a laugh. _What does Sasuke got to do with anything?_ "Um, I don't know. We haven't heard from him since-" It hit me like a ton of bricks. Iruka doesn't like the hidden Grass village because Sasuke was killed by Kabuto in that village. "Iruu...I'm so sorry," I rubbed his arm apologetically. Kakashi just looked at the sky absent-mindedly. "Wow. You're ridiculous. You know that Kakashi?" Iruka yelled at him. Kakashi looked at us. "Keep your comments to yourself please," he smiled, "and let's get moving. This mission isn't gonna do it itself...sadly." Kakashi started to walk away when Iruka threw a Kunai at him. I gasped. "Iruka!" I was shocked. _Please don't hurt him, please, please, please!_ Kakashi stopped. _Oh crap._ Next minute, Kakashi was behind Iruka. Iruka turned. He was about to jump but he was too slow. Kakashi had revealed his Sharingan. Iruka stood still. No movement whatsoever. Kakashi moved towards him with a Kunai. "I think it's best if I just finished you right here..." he said dragging it out very slowly. My heart stopped _Would he actually kill him? No. He wouldn't, he couldn't! That was NOT Kakashi! It has to be an impostor!_ I ran towards them without thinking and jumped in between, protecting Iruka, stopping Kakashi. "NO! STOP! PLEASE!" I screamed in between tears I didn't know I had. Kakashi looked down at me. I felt so weak so I cringed back. Kakashi threw his Kunai away and laughed a little. "Let's go. Now." I hugged Iruka. "Don't aggravate him! He's a lot stronger than us both." Iruka humphed and walked away toward the gates of the village. I wiped away my tears_. Stupid guys. Seriously._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Love Of My Life...Right?

It's been 2 days since we left the village. And the boys are still not talking. _Grr! Stupid boys!_ _Can't they get over it? Not even girls argue for that long...maybe._ _Lucky Tenzo is with me to help with these idiots._ "It's just so stupid! I mean c'mon! Can't they just grow up?!" I yelled and threw a rock into the lake. Tenzo was laughing at me. "What?" I shouted. He looked at me and smiled. _Uh! Why do guys do this?_ "Nothing. It just sounds like well never mind," Tenzo said shaking the idea away with his hand. I looked at him and frowned. "Sounds like what?" I pressed. He laughed and shook his head. This got me frustrated. I jumped him and he landed on his back on the lake's bank of sand with me on top. "Tell me Tenzo!" I shouted. Tenzo looked uneasy. "Okay! Okay! Just get off me." I stared at him. "Not until you tell me what your idea was." He started to get agitated. "Fine! I think Kakashi isn't showing his true feelings and Iruka is angry because he thinks that Kakashi doesn't care," he swiftly spoke. "Now please get off me!" He tried pushing me off but I didn't give way. "Wait! You've got to be kidding! That's just a joke. Tell me the truth," I scowled. "Anko please!" "No! Not until you tell me the truth!" "ANKO!" Tenzo yelled in my face. He kicked me off and rolled to the side and sat up. I pushed myself up and winced in pain_. I must have strained or pulled something._ I looked at him. "What the hell was that for?" I got up and saw him. With tears in his eyes, his furious, sad eyes. The love of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!

"Iruka! Please! It's not what you think!" I cried. Iruka kept walking away from me angrily. "Go away Anko," he puffed. "Iruu!" I grabbed his arm but he pulled it away too fast. "STOP! If you truly loved me Anko you wouldn't have been on TOP of TENZO and you would have spoken to me about whatever's wrong!" He emphasized my name with so much rage. This made me angry. "Oh really! I could have "spoken" to "you" about what was wrong?" I flipped. "Yes! Yes you could have!" That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I DIDN'T TELL YOU WHAT WAS WRONG? I DIDN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO BUSY ARGUING WITH KAKASHI!" I screamed. This made Iruka stop. He turned around to look at me. "So...you didn't tell me anything because you were worried about me arguing with the retard?" he mumbled. "Yes but that doesn't matter now because guess what Iruka? We are through!" I spat the word "through" at him. I walked away into the lonely hotel that we rented for the night. By this time it was night and I needed to be alone. I stormed up the stairs and opened the door to the balcony. Tears were flooding out of my eyes. I wasn't looking so I smashed head first into something. Which caught me and held me. I looked up in between sobs. The thing I smashed into was Kakashi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Kakashi's True Feelings...

As I looked up at him he looked down at me with a sad eye (seeing as his other eye is covered up by his head band). I stopped crying and put my hands on Kakashi's chest and pushed us apart just so we weren't completely touching chest-to-chest. "I'm sorry about Iruka, Kakashi. He was way out of line," I sniffed. Kakashi saddened even more." You don't need to be sorry Anko. He's not your problem anymore." This made me cry all over again so I leaned back into Kakashi. He didn't seem to mind because all he did was hush me and hold me.

When I finished crying, (after like an hour and a half) I looked at him. "Kakashi? Why are you out here anyway?" I asked. Kakashi looked out at the moon. He didn't respond. I put my hand on his shoulder and hugged him. "You can tell me Kakashi," I whispered. Kakashi took a deep breath and looked at me. He was crying.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Kakashi's Broken Heart.

I stared in shock at the man who barely ever showed emotion. He was crying, actually crying. I was dumbfounded. "Kakashi...what's wrong?"

"There's not a freaking day that goes by that I don't feel the pain of Sasuke's death." I remembered. Sasuke was just as important to Kakashi as he was to Iruka. Kakashi was Sasuke's Sensei, and Kakashi taught Sasuke the Chidori and from what I heard, Sasuke improved it so that he could use it from his Snake Sword. "Kakashi," I said almost inaudibly. "He was my student, my friend...he was like a son," he cried. He looked at the moonlit clouds. "WHY? WHY HAVE YOU PUNISHED ME LIKE THIS? As if loosing my mother and father wasn't enough, my best friends, Sakura and Naruto. THEN YOU TAKE AWAY THE BOY WHO ONLY WANTED TO REVIVE HIS CLAN!" Kakashi screamed out at the heavens. He slammed his fist down so hard on the railing that it broke. He cried harder. I hugged him tightly. I was too absorbed in my own problems that I hadn't realised his. "Hush Kakashi. Shhh," I mumbled in his ear. We stood there for a bit before he looked at me with a spark in his eye. Like he was happy that I was there. I cocked my head to the side a bit in confusion. Kakashi lifted his hand up to his mask and pulled it down swiftly and kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Passion.

I was stunned but then I closed my eyes and responded to his kiss. _This is horrible. Fixing a broken hearted man's heart by kissing him only to break it again myself._ I just allowed him to kiss me for a few seconds. _But...what is this strange feeling? This feeling...is it...love?_ Suddenly my hands flew to Kakashi's hair and tangled up in his hair. His hands flew to my back and he pulled me closer. A passion sparked between us. A passion that I never felt with Iruka. Kakashi pushed me against the railing. It hurt my back a little but I didn't care. He kissed me with such hunger and I did the same. He ran his fingers up along my spine which made me shiver and I kissed him harder. I jumped up on him, my legs around his waist and he took me away from the balcony. Somehow he knew where we were going. There must've been a room near by because he dropped me on the bed and kissed me ferociously. I pulled away to breathe but I leaned back in quickly after that. I started to unzip his shirt slowly. He pulled away so he could speak. "Hah. You're a bad girl Anko. Fixing my heart like this," he said cheekily. I giggled. "I'm not gonna let you go after this Kakashi. Ever." He smiled. "I've waited so long for you to say that Anko. So very long..." He broke off then and continued kissing me blissfully. I let all the emotions flood me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 What Did I Just Do?

_Last night...was hectic!_ I looked next to me and saw Kakashi lying on his side stroking my untied hair. "Morning," he whispered distantly. He kissed me gently but I wanted more. I kissed him harder but he just laughed. "Maybe when we get back to the Leaf we will." I huffed. Kakashi just stifled a laugh. He got out of bed only to realise that he was naked. "Sorry." He seemed embarrassed but I got up too. I was completely naked. With bite marks all over me, bruises and dried blood. I walked up to him and he seemed worried. I looked down at myself. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine and last night, was the best night of my life," I pushed my body against his. He held me and smiled. I kissed him on the lips then traced his jaw with my lips, I slowly went down to his neck where I bit him and he just hugged me and groaned. "I loved last night. And I love now and I definitely love you," he responded. I giggled. "I want to do it again." "So do I but not now." I shrugged and went to gather my clothes. He bent over me and picked his own up and said, "dress me if you feel like." I looked at him with hunger. I threw my clothes back on the floor and started to, but very slowly, dressed Kakashi. When I had put all his clothes on and was about to slip on his mask he stopped me. "Now it's my turn." He grabbed my clothes and slipped on my underwear which I reluctantly kept my feet rooted to the ground so he threw me on the bed and slipped it on. Next he put on my pants, then my bra which was strapless so he had to touch my breasts to make it feel comfortable. Then my chain mail and top and, last of all, my coat. "There," Kakashi sounded pleased with himself. I looked me over. Sadly, there was nothing that was uncomfortable so I nodded. "Well done Kakashi. Was that your first time?" I questioned. He laughed a little. "Which part? Me dressing you or me sleeping with you?" I thought about it. _What am I actually asking? Is it him dressing me? Or is it him sleeping with me?_ "Both," I replied. Kakashi looked at me. "Okay. It was my seventh time dressing someone and my tenth time sleeping with someone," he said. I gasped.

"All the sa-"

"Before you ask no. They were all different people," he said reluctantly. I was shocked. _Kakashi, the most responsible person I know, has slept with TEN people and dressed SEVEN! What the fuck?!_ "Oh." was all I could say. He started to get panicked. "Out of all of them, I only enjoyed one. And that was last night. I only slept with the others because they drugged me and yeah..." he got quieter the more he spoke. I laughed. He looked at me with a frown. "What?"

"I was lucky number ten." I held up both my hands. He smiled. "You're not angry with me? And yes. Very lucky number ten," he murmured. "No I'm not angry with you and we should be going," I answered. Kakashi nodded, slipped his head band over his eye and pulled his mask up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Stupid, Stupid Iruka!

When Kakashi and I finished our "business" we walked out of the hotel. When Kakashi had let me out of the door first and I smiled at him and said, "such a gentleman", Iruka and Tenzo looked at us. Tenzo shrugged and started walking off but Iruka stared Kakashi down (well at least tried to seeing as Kakashi is a lot stronger than him). I started walking ahead when I looked behind me and saw Kakashi just looking up in the sky with his hands in his pockets. _Probably thinking about the mission, or Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura...or maybe even last night. _The more I tried to guess the more I wanted to find out. So I ran up to him and squinted at him. He looked back. "Hm? What is it?" I just stared at him. "What are you thinking 'bout?" I questioned. He chuckled. His chuckle wanted to send shivers up my spine. His chuckle had that tone of "life-is-so-carefree-so-i'm-way-too-cool-for-school-especially-for-you". He slipped his hand into mine and I smiled. "How about we walk and catch up to Tenzo and I'll tell you. Deal?" I looked up at him in thought. I pouted. "Do I get to hold your hand the whole way?" He laughed. "Yes." I beamed. "Deal!" We started to walk away when Iruka grabbed me and threw me away. I screamed. I felt arms wrap around me. Tenzo had caught me. I looked at him and he seemed angry, confused and most of all shocked. I don't know what kind of face says that but it did. He helped me up and I held onto him, too shaken to even move or speak. "Stay away from my girlfriend you fucking one red eyed freak!" Iruka swore. I tried to scream at him but nothing came out. Kakashi looked at him with his angry showing eye. "If I do recall, Anko broke up with you and if you did care about her you would worry less about your problems with me and focus on her. Also, you wouldn't have thrown her away like that. You could have seriously hurt her." He spoke calmly but I could tell he was seriously angry. I tried to talk again but Tenzo shook his head. I even tried talking to him but all that came out was a gasp. Iruka was pissed off. I could tell. "What right does that give you to jump on her on a FUCKING BALCONY!?" This made me freeze. I thought I had jumped him, but as I thought harder, it was him. Iruka must have heard or seen_. Shiznik!_ "It gives me every right Iruka. She broke up with you and she came to me and you would've done the same vice versa," Kakashi stated.

"Get the fuck away from her asshole!" _I've never heard Iruka get so angry. It's weird._ This ticked Kakashi off obviously. "Humph. Call me asshole...one more time..." Kakashi said very slowly. Iruka smiled. "As-" He never got to finish. I clocked him in the face. Good and hard. It felt good to finally cave his head in. "Stay away from us Iruka!" I screamed at him. Iruka looked at me. "Stay out of this!"

"No! Why should I?"

"Because this is between me and the freak over there," he replied angrily.

"The only freak here is YOU!" I retaliated. Kakashi put his hands on my shoulders. "Anko, stop." I looked at him. His eye was full of rage. "But-but-but!" I spoke like a small child not getting what she wanted. He steered me away from Iruka and I poked my tongue out at him. "Fuck you, Anko. Jump in a bed with the first guy you see," Iruka called. I kept walking although I felt Kakashi somewhat stiffen. "SLUT!" He shouted. Kakashi left my shoulders and ran to Iruka and grabbed him by the collar. "Iruka I suggest you shut up before I bury you yeah?" Kakashi raged. I kept walking until I caught up to Tenzo. "Anko...you okay?" he whispered. I ignored him and called out to Kakashi and Iruka, "Let's go. We have no business here. Like you said 3 days ago Kakashi, this mission isn't gonna do itself." I heard a thud, which I assumed that Kakashi had dropped Iruka and a crunch of shoes walking to catch up with me. I walked ahead of everyone to make sure they didn't see the silent, streaming tears rolling down my face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Would You Love Me Even With My Dark Side?

We weren't far from the Hidden Grass Village now. I was still crying even though I had been crying for an hour or two. I didn't even know why I was crying_. Is it because of Iruka's harsh words? Or is it because of me?_ There seemed to be a lot of fluid in my eyes today. I didn't stop to look behind me I just kept walking. Tenzo did call out to me twice. Once to see if I wanted to stop and second to see if I wanted to jump through the trees. I didn't answer either of the questions. Once or twice did I hear Iruka swear under his breath about this whole mission but I didn't care. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey. Are you okay?" It was Kakashi. I shrugged his hand off and simply nodded. That didn't stop him though. He was persistent. "Anko. Was it because of me?" he asked. I shook my head. He sighed but it wasn't an impatient sigh it was more of a "please-tell-me-something-I-really-need-to-know" type of sigh. "Anko. I need you to tell me something." I stopped and looked at him. He seemed a little bit pleased that he had finally got my attention. He breathed out sharply. "Okay. Anko, if anything were to happen right now, would you promise me that you would leave and go straight to the Leaf as fast as you can and forget about us?" I looked at him and frowned. _Why would I do that? We are, well were, a team._ "No. Would I have to leave you guys?" I questioned. Kakashi looked above him. Tenzo was sitting in a tree with Iruka looking out into the distance trying to spot something. "I think you might have to. I have a bad feeling about this," he responded. I shook my head in disbelief. "I'm not going to leave you! Any of you! Even if I am a bloody crying wreck!" I yelled. Kakashi slapped a hand over my mouth. He put one finger up to his mouth telling me to shut up in other words. I crossed my arms across my chest. _What's he doing?_ Tenzo looked at Iruka and Iruka whispered something in his ear. Tenzo stared down at us. Kakashi looked at him with his one very concerned eye. "It's too late. We have to bring her." Kakashi let out a silent sigh. I looked around frantically, Kakashi's hand still over my mouth. I grabbed his arm and ripped it away from me. "What in KONOHA is going on? I'm missing something here and I don't like it!" I cried. Iruka almost fell out of the tree with shock and Tenzo was just barely hanging onto the tree branch. Kakashi had his Kunai out pointed at me. _Oops..._ Tenzo and Iruka let go of their tree branches and they both landed right next to Kakashi. Arms wrapped around my waist and I screamed. Something sharp was held against my throat, almost cutting it. I looked from the corner of my eyes to see a long black sleeve holding a Kunai. It was an Akatsuki member.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Everyday It Will Rain...

The three boys stiffened. I was panting very hard, scared to the point of almost fainting. My chest rising and falling so quickly it wasn't funny. "What are you four Jounin ninja doing here? Out on a mission?" _That voice...I've heard it before... It's not Orochimaru's. Whose is it?_ "Doesn't matter what we're doing out here," Tenzo replied. The Akatsuki member laughed. _That laugh... Who is it for fuck's sake?! _"I think it does especially seeing as I know your...intentions." I thought back to all the Akatsuki members I've seen and heard. _Not many. Probably just Orochimaru, Kisame and Itachi Uchiha. That was it. It's Itachi._ "Itachi," I whispered. He obviously turned his head to me because his chin was resting on my head now it's on my shoulder. "Mm? Yes?" His seductive voice sounded a bit like Kakashi's. "Can you please let these three go. I will do whatever you want. I swear," I panted uneasily. Itachi laughed a bit. _Never heard him laugh so much in my life. It's a new record. Twice in one day. _"Why should I?" he questioned. I sighed. "Because they were never meant to do this mission. It was a cover up. I was put into this group for a certain reason. I knew this whole time where we were going, what we were meant to do. But my mission was different. My mission...was to become Orochimaru's servant again. Or a spy for the Akatsuki. That's my mission," I lied. Of course, the others didn't know this so they were shocked...very shocked... Itachi looked at the others. "Fair enough. You're coming with me." He started to pull me along when he jumped out of the way of a Shuriken. I don't know who threw it, but I think they just blew my cover. The Kunai at my neck slipped deep into my skin. It stung and I cried out in pain. _I'm so useless. I can't summon like this! I can't do anything!_ "Try that again and we will see what happens," Itachi smirked. I looked at my favourite boys. _Tenzo who had a funny sense of humour, Iruka who was fun to argue with...most of the time and my favourite of all, Kakashi Hatake. The man I loved, who gave me space when I needed it most. He understood me, helped me._ I realised that they all had Shuriken out. Four in each hand. Except Iruka. He had...six. Where is the other? I tried to twist my head around to look at the Akusuki member. I felt something trickle down my stomach. I looked down as far as I could. The Shuriken, as it would seem, was thrown into me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Halo.

I tried to free my hands to pull out the Shuriken but Itachi wouldn't allow it. He put the Kunai deeper into my throat which made me catch my breath. It felt like I could breathe out of the slit in my throat. It wasn't very nice. Kakashi stepped forward which only made Itachi ready the Kunai again into my throat. "Every step you take means a step closer she is to death and a step farther away she is from you," Itachi tortured. They all stopped. This made Itachi pull out the Kunai. "Better." I wanted to hit him but I didn't have the energy. It was like a stab to the stomach and a slit to the throat was causing me to weaken when it wasn't that bad...except maybe the throat part. I studied Iruka. He seemed different. I couldn't pin point it until I felt Itachi's body curve into the arch of my back. He grunted in pain. He straightened up and kicked me away. I was too tired to move. I fell into someone's arms, most likely Kakashi's. That someone sat me up against a tree. When I could see a bit more clearly it turned out that Tenzo had caught me and Kakashi was fighting off the Mass Murderer. Tenzo ran to help the two rivals out. I heard all sorts of jutsu being called out but I couldn't care less. I wanted to sleep. When my eyes were starting to close I saw something I never wanted to see. Itachi had thrown both Kakashi and Tenzo away and that left Iruka. He used the Kunai that he had used against my neck and thrust it into Iruka's chest. Right where his heart lies.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Already Gone

Iruka's eyes widened. He grabbed at the Kunai but his hands were wet from scarlet blood that had poured all over his hand when he held his chest and his hands slipped. Tenzo and Kakashi stopped and so did the Clan Killer. Itachi smiled evilly. Itachi ripped the Kunai out and Iruka grunted in pain. He coughed and blood came out. He crippled over and landed on his knees. I couldn't move. Couldn't lift a finger. I wanted to scream, but my mouth just wouldn't open. My brain was doing the opposite of what I actually wanted to do. Tenzo did hand signs that were just too fast for me to see. "Water style, Water Prison Jutsu!" he yelled. Water came from no where. Water trapped Itachi and he seemed he didn't actually want to jump out of the way. Kakashi ran to Iruka and kneeled over him seeing as he seemed to be lying on his back. I got up finally and pulled out a Kunai. Something grabbed me from behind and it slit my throat even more. I struggled to breathe. I stabbed it and I turned around just in time to see it was a clone of Itachi's. I fell to the ground and only just had enough energy to throw my Kunai straight into the prison. It got Itachi straight through the head and the prison immediately turned from a beautiful crystal blue to a disgusting maroon red colour. I don't know how I got him but I wasn't complaining. I was so tired. The world was starting to blur and there were doubles of everything. It got darker but I needed to stay awake. I crawled to Iruka and Kakashi. I stopped halfway their. It seemed like they just kept getting further away from me. I dragged myself to them with one arm. The other arm I had lost all feeling in. When I reached them Iruka's chest wasn't rising nor falling. I touched his face with my good hand which seemed I have blood on it. His face was pale. "I'm sorry Anko. I tried to save him. But he was already gone," Kakashi whispered. I smiled a bit. "It's...okay...at least he's...in a be...tter...place...now and I...can't...hurt him." I heard my voice fading and the last thing I saw behind my eyelids was Iruka smiling a big smile.


End file.
